Alloy's March Madness Poll
by TVDLytt
Summary: What would Klaus and Caroline do if they knew they won Alloy's March Madness Favourite Couple Poll? Find out here! - Mentions of Joseph Morgan's birthday today also.


"Klaus?" Caroline shouted through the house in search for Klaus.

"Klaus where are you?" She started to get impatient. She made her way through the hallway and in to the living room.

She could already smell his woodsy masculine, and dare she say it, attractive scent behind her. She spun around and seen him smirking at her a few inches from her face.

"What the-" Caroline started, but was cut off when Klaus spoke.

"How may I assist you today, Caroline? Seeing as you've already took it upon yourself to uninvitingly enter my home." He smirked, with an intensive gaze.

"Seems to me like you're complaining..." She played along, "I think I'll just go then."

Caroline started walking out, but was stopped when Klaus appeared in front of her with a dimpled smile. "You're here now... there'd be no point."

She smiled, clearly winning the game of making him stop her when she tried to exit.

"I got some news," She began, "Weird news though it seems."

Klaus narrowed his eyes at her curiously, "And what is this news?" He asked, but trying not to sound too interested. From the look on her face though, it seems he failed on that one.

"We won Alloy's March Madness Poll for the sexiest couple." Caroline told him, walking back in to the sitting room.

Klaus followed her with his eyes in confusion. "We won what?" He walked behind her, trying to catch up.

"Alloy's March Madness Poll for the sexiest couple." She repeated again, reaching for his whiskey and smelling it. Contemplating on tasting some.

Klaus creased his forehead in confusion. "I don't get it." He stated.

"Well, there was a tournament of sort, with a bunch of different couples on it. Fans vote for their favourite sexiest couple throughout the rounds and it seems we won." She said quickly without a breath.

"How did we win? Why is there a poll on our lives? Who are these 'fans'? Are there people watching us? Why don't I know about this, Caroline?" He asked several different questions at once.

"Well, apparently we're on this show called 'The Vampire Diaries' and these 'fans' tune in every Thursday to watch us for an hour on their television. They have nicknamed us as 'Klaroline'.

"Klaroline..." Klaus repeated, testing the name on his tongue. "I quite like it."

"Yeah," She agreed, "They also have this '#TVDFamily' on twitter were they give us several world-wide trends each week. You even have your own fan base called '#KlausArmy' and '#JoMoholics'.

"What is a JoMoholic?" He asked, once more confused.

"He's the actor that plays you. His name is Joseph Morgan, while mine is Candice Accola. It also just so happens that it's Joseph Morgan's birthday today." She beamed at him.

"Joseph Morgan... sounds like a fine chap. I like birthdays too."

"But if you don't mind," He continued, "Where can I find these fans?"

"Klaus!" Caroline half-shouted. "You can't kill them!"

"Why the hell not, Caroline? They are perverts watching our lives on their box."

"What the hell is a box? Oh... you mean a television," She giggled. "And you can't kill them because they are innocent Klaus! They're doing no harm; they support us as individuals."

Klaus furrowed his eyebrow at a thought. "So hold up, these fans voted for us as the sexiest couple on a poll," He said, while walking slowly towards her. "And they have nicknamed us as 'Klaroline' by mashing our names together..." He finished, while she took each step back when he took one forward.

"Uh-huh..." She was trapped once her back hit the wall.

Klaus smirked and put both his arms on the wall by each side of her head, "So these people... they want us together?" He questioned, staring at her intensely.

"Umm... yeaaah..." She shakily answered.

"Hmm..." Klaus nodded, his face inches from hers, "I think I could get used to these 'fans' then. They seem to be smart enough."

She scoffed, "Me and you are never going to happen, Klaus." Her voice saying one thing and her eyes betraying the other.

"But Caroline... shouldn't we give the fans what they want?" He questioned, moving even closing to her, his hot breath touching her face.

"Klau-"

But before she could even finish that, his lips crashed on to hers eagerly. He locked her bottom lip with his and kissed her with passion. She felt as if she couldn't stand up and was about to fall at any second. However, that worry was soon gone as he pushed her up against the wall further so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Her hands snaked in to his hair and played with his soft curls while he delved his tongue in to her mouth and tasted every bit of her. She could feel his chest pushed up against hers. She pulled him even closer while her stomach was assaulted by butterflies. He smiled in to the kiss and pulled away. His forehead was resting against hers while their breaths were both ragged.

She opened her eyes and looked in to his deep blue ocean orbs.

"So what did you get me for my birthday, sweetheart?" He whispered to her with dimpled smirk.

"It's not your birthday. It's Joseph Morgan's birthday."

"But technically, we're the same person, love. And I guess it'd be quite nice to have two birthdays a year."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Fine. I'll give you your birthday present then."

His eyes lit up, "Oh really? What or where is it?" Seeming like a little child at Christmas.

Now she was the one to crash her lips on his.

She just hopes the fans don't see what comes next.

* * *

**So yeah, just a bit of fun with this random one-shot. Inspired by the thought of 'What would Klaus and Caroline do if they knew they won a popular poll about them?' & it's also JoMo's birthday today! Wooooooo!**


End file.
